


Ratiocination - A Surprise Wedding Guest

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1060]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kelly Gibbs, an ex-marine pet shop owner moves with her fiance John Lewis onto the Quantico Marine Base where Gibbs and Tony just happen to be having their wedding ceremony. Neither Kelly nor Gibbs realize the other is alive.





	Ratiocination - A Surprise Wedding Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/26/2002 for the word [ratiocination](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/26/ratiocination).
> 
> ratiocination  
> the process of logical reasoning.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Finding love in Tony was something Gibbs knew was going to happen the minute he tackled him in Baltimore. So when the finally get married, it came as a surprise to absolutely no one.
> 
> Except, maybe, the new ex-Marine pet shop owner that just set up shop on the Navy Yard.
> 
> Who just happens to be Gibbs' supposedly dead daughter.
> 
> But hey, she seems to like having another dad, and Tony seems to get along with the Movie and Cat-Loving Kelly Gibbs'.
> 
> Gibbs Just wants to chase off her fiance. Even if he IS a stupidly nice Marine Gunny.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Special Thanks to Tardis_Type40 for the cover art.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ratiocination - A Surprise Wedding Guest

Kelly hadn’t even realized that today was the first day of the the armed forces repeal of “Don’t Ask Don’t Tell”. John had mentioned it, she was sure, but as they were a heterosexual couple she hadn’t really thought about what the repeal would mean. As today was moving day, she also had far more important things to worry about like unpacking and getting her new pet shop all set up, so that she could open for business as soon as possible.

Most of the pets were set to arrive tomorrow. The only ones she’d brought with her were their personal pets, which included 2 siamese, a burmese, and a bombay cat. All 4 cats got along well and were generally quiet and well mannered.

So when they all started meowing, she had to see what the fuss was all about. She noticed a bunch of clearly military males kissing other males and even some military females kissing other females as a chaplain seemed to be marrying them all as a group. “Good for them”, she thought closing the blinds in an attempt to quiet the cats. 

The cats quieted down for a bit, but then they started back up, even louder than before. Kelly sighed, exasperated. “I already saw the commotion, silly furballs. How about you let mommy unpack in peace?” Needless to say, her attempted ratiocination did not go over well with the cats. In fact, they completely ignored her, continuing to yowl at whatever they were seeing.

John had left super early for his Marine Gunny duties. Kelly didn't expect him back for a while, yet. So when John barged in to their house she looked up in surprise.

“Honey, you have to see this.”

“I already saw the various men and women getting married.”

“Did you see what started after the group ceremony? I think you'll want to see this.”

Kelly set down the box she was unpacking and headed over to see what John was talking about. Kelly gasped. “Is that my dad?”

“Assuming I'm remembering that your dad is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, correctly, yep.”

“Who's the other guy with him?”

“I believe they said his name was Anthony DiNozzo. I heard he works with your father at NCIS.”

Kelly had thought her father was dead and she stared stunned at the wedding ceremony happening in the middle of the Marine Corp Base in Quantico, Virginia. She finally snapped out of it as her dad and Anthony DiNozzo exchanged vows and sealed their marriage with a kiss. 

“Dad?” Kelly couldn’t help stepping outside of their on base housing as the ceremony ended, shock still coloring her voice which carried over the gathered crowd.

Everyone turned to face the young woman, whose voice attracted the attention of the entirety of the guests at the wedding ceremony including Tony and Gibbs. Tony and Gibbs had chosen to get married here by a chaplain as that was the only way Gibbs felt that all his military friends could come.

Gibbs rapidly paled, gasping out, “Kelly?”

Those in the crowd that knew about Kelly gasped. Tony put his hand around Gibbs waist and murmured, “Are you sure, Jethro?”

“I feel like I’ve seen a ghost, but I’d recognize my daughter anywhere, love.” Gibbs hand known since he first tackled Tony in Baltimore that he would fall in love with Tony, so it was no surprise to anyone at NCIS or amongst his friends when Tony and Gibbs decided to get married after Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was repealed. In fact, most of them had come to the wedding to celebrate with Tony and him.

“Let’s go talk to her, then.” Tony led the way over to Kelly, while whispers started among the crowd.

Ducky could be heard going, “Oh my!” Aside from Tony, Ducky knew best the effect of losing Shannon and Kelly on Gibbs. To have one of them back would mean so much to Gibbs.

John had followed Kelly out and saluted Gibbs before he wrapped his arm around Kelly’s waist.

“None of that. I work for a living.” Gibbs glared at John. How dare he be touching his little girl? “Get your hands off my daughter.”

“Dad.” Kelly sighed exasperated. She should have known he would immediately become overprotective. “This is my fiance, John Lewis.”

“What? Fiance? You’re not old enough to have a fiance.”

“Jethro.” Tony murmured soothingly, rubbing Gibbs’ arm in an attempt to calm him down, “It’s been many years since you saw Kelly last, I’m pretty sure she’s grown up into a stunning adult female capable of making her own decisions by now.” Tony’s lips quirked up at his description of Kelly.

Gibbs turned his glare on Tony, but Tony ignored it and continued to rub Gibbs’ arm soothingly. John made the mistake of holding out his hand and offering, “It’s very nice to meet you, sir.”

Tony’s eyes widened in alarm and he quickly shook his head at the man next to Kelly. It was too late, though. The damage was already done. 

“Do Not Ever Call Me Sir!” Gibbs bellowed. 

Tony whispered to John, “Call him Gibbs.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I asked your daughter for her hand in marriage without seeking your blessing first, Gibbs. At the time, both her and I thought you were dead.” John continued to stick his foot in it, in his attempts to be polite and get to know Kelly’s father better.

Kelly shook her head and grabbed Tony’s arm, dragging Tony off to the side. John could handle himself and maybe if her father and John got it out of their system things could settle down and Dad might actually welcome John to the family. “Is grandpa still alive?” Kelly asked Tony.

Tony shook his head, sadness filling his eyes. “No. He died a couple of years ago. It was really hard on Jethro.”

Kelly’s eyes filled with tears. She’d missed grandpa most of all and had hoped that he would be alive when it turned out that Gibbs was still alive. 

“Hey, no tears, ok? Your dad will kill me if he thinks I made you cry.” Tony pulled Kelly into a hug in an attempt to comfort her.

Kelly giggled. “He won’t kill you. He loves you too much. I did notice the ceremony you just finished, after all.”

Tony shrugged, shooting Kelly his boyish grin, “You got me there. Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t make me pay for it in other ways, though.”

“Speaking of paying, if you ever hurt my dad, you won’t live to tell the tale.” Kelly’s voice turned cold and threatening.

Tony was impressed. Not many people could go from bubbly to threatening in one second like that. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Tony smiled softly, even his eyes losing their edge as he glanced over at Gibbs.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad.” Kelly giggled. “Now, tell me all about you. I literally know nothing about you except that you work at NCIS with my dad.”

Gibbs glared harshly at this upstart Marine that dared think he was good enough to marry his daughter. John didn’t back down though. He kept smiling at Gibbs.

He knew Kelly’s dad was important to her and he wanted to get on Gibbs’ good side, if at all possible. He glanced at Kelly, doing an automatic threat assessment on Mr. DiNozzo. 

Gibbs grunted, slightly impressed at the protectiveness he saw in John’s gaze. “Tony won’t do anything to harm her. He’ll have to answer to me if he does and believe me he doesn’t want that.”

John turned his attention back to Gibbs, smile still firmly in place. “Congratulations on your marriage by the way.”

Before either John and Gibbs or Kelly and Tony could get much further into their conversations they realized that the people who had shown up for the wedding had flocked around all of them. Curiosity brimmed on every single face as they watched father and daughter and fiance and husband all meet each other. 

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs belted out, commandingly. “Get over here.”

“Oops! The boss is calling.” Tony winked at Kelly, who giggled in return.

Tony joined Gibbs again who turned his glare on all the onlookers. “Get rid of them.” Gibbs ordered his husband.

“If you’d all venture to the reception area, we will be with you momentarily.” Tony smiled at the crowd that had come to see him and Gibbs get married after all these years.

Nodding to Ducky and McGee, Tony motioned to them to get the crowd’s attention on them. “Dr. Mallard and Agent McGee will be happy to escort you all to the reception hall. Just follow them, please.”

The crowd slowly started to disperse. Abby quickly hugged Tony and Gibbs and Kelly and even John. “I’m so happy for you guys.” She announced before joining the crowd in heading to the reception hall. 

Gibbs had wanted to wait to get married until it was legal for Marines without having to hide. Tony had understood and the more than 10 year wait hadn’t bothered him. He was glad they were actually married now, though. 

He noticed Gibbs was directing his I’m going to kill you glare at John again and sighed. Pulling Gibbs towards, him Tony kissed the living daylights out of him until Gibbs was thoroughly distracted. Pulling back from the kiss, Tony murmured, “Leave the nice Marine Gunny alone. Kelly can take care of herself.”

Gibbs growled, but let Tony lead him towards the reception hall. “You two are invited to join us, of course.” Tony smiled at Kelly and John.

John and Kelly exchanged glances before John murmured, “I have to get back to work. Marines don’t train themselves, you know, but you should go Kelly. The pet shop can wait another day.”

“Oh, are you opening a pet shop?” Tony asked brightly.

“Yep. Right in the navy yard. I need something to do to keep me occupied while John is at work.” Kelly smiled lovingly at John.

John waved to everyone as he headed back to work. 

“Plus, I love animals, especially cats.”

“Really? I’ve been trying to get Jethro to get a cat for years. Maybe now that you’re here you can help me.” Tony grinned mischievously.

“Oh. I learned all sorts of tricks during my brief stint in the Marines. I’m sure we can figure out something.” Kelly grinned back at Tony happily.

Gibbs shook his head. Well at least Kelly didn’t seem to mind having two dads and clearly her and Tony were getting along, too well for his comfort. He still wanted to chase away her stupidly nice Marine Gunny of a fiance though.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
